conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
My Life (Gaming Console)
My Life is an in-development next generation gaming console meant to be and nicknamed the mother of all games. It is in development by Sony and various research agencies within Everett, both government and non-government. The My Life gaming console is considered a high tech and experimental technology. Specs The console will consist of a computer CPU tower sized main body which contains all of the electronics in the system. Inside will be almost 1.5 terabytes of hard drive space and programming which contains the game itself as well as memory for saving progress, downloading various updatable content, downloading movies and music and running other games. Because Sony is involved in development, Sony games will function on My Life completely and feature at first, a Playstation style controller. The console will have USB ports for microphones, webcams and keyboards as well as space for four controllers for four player game play. In the rear will be two video/audio lines to attach to two separate televisions to allow split screen game play when two or more players are playing. For example, players 1 and 2 will show on TV 1 on split screen. Players 3 and 4 will show on TV 2 on split screen. Alternatively, one cord can be used and one TV will divide among four players like older style consoles. The console consists of a CD/DVD drive which also functions as a CD burner. This allows the play of computer games, Playstation games, DVDs including Blu Ray, music CDs and burnt CDs containing either music or general files. My Life also features full internet access either with a cord or wirelessly. It is highly recommended that high speed broadband is used for the best function. The main game itself, stored within the console, My Life, is both offline and online play capable. Gaming Storyline Plot My Life is an open play game which means the entire world is playable and useable down to every street and road. Within this fully open, explorable world are hundreds of different sub-games that can be played. You are first tasked with designing your character or avatar with almost a full endless variety of clothing, hair styles and the ability to shape the body and face personally or to select from over one hundred preset faces for males and females. After you character is completed you may choose a place for your character to live, anywhere in the world or construct your own design to live in. Afterwards you may select from a nearly endless choice of vehicles to use ranging from the usual civilian cars to military vehicles or even planes, helicopters or boats. After you have chosen you default character, home and form of transportation, you are free to play the open world to your liking. Because of the full scale world you may use, driving a car in the game at 65 miles per hour will take nearly an hour and a half to drive from Everett City to New York City in the game, as it would in real life. This is why there is a "jump to" feature that teleports your character from place to place for quicker travel. The world features full realisticness which means committing a crime in the game will cause police to investigate what happened and eventually come after you. Any vehivles off the street in game is useable, stealable or destroyable much like Grand Theft Auto games. All vehicles are modifyable like in street racing games. Most stores and buildings are enterable and you can apply for a job and get a job at most major stores and locations which unlocks missions and duties that allows you to earn in game money. Your character will be required to eat which is one of many things money can be spent on. Missions range from various small jobs to full gaming jobs such as street races, NASCAR, different levels of military missions and jobs, police, fire fighters, doctors, surgeons or athletic jobs. This unlocks thousands of available missions or things to do which is why My Life will end up replacing shooters, racing, sports and fighting games. For example, signed clearance with the NFL will allow a player to fully be capable of playing football either with his/her own character or by using the original sports stars available on any NFL team, like with the famous Madden series games. Getting a career in the military will unlock various missions including air force missions, special operations missions, naval missions or general soldier missions. The are hundreds of combined missions within the military category within the game. This allows for many many hours of game play in addition to online mode play with other players, opening military mission maps for open online play. These two examples are just two of many many many various categories and missions you can choose from within My Life. Offline mode features the cheat mode menu to select cheats to enact for play ranging from invincibility, endless ammunition or no hunger cheat so your character does not have to eat. Online In online mode, you will be placed into your home's default position to start and then be capable of playing with hundreds or even thousands of other real life players. If you do not wish to take the time to drive around from place to place, you may use the quick teleport button to any town or city on Earth or simply "jump to" an online friend's character to play with them. The main open world is fully playable and your character may do almost anything like in offline play. Online play allows to you team up with other players when entering a mission to play with or against other human players. The world itself is playable, allowing you to play pool or bowling with friends or go to theme parks, street race or just cause mayhem. Security Features Online mode though will feature many rules, regulations, terms of service agreements and online moderation in addition to built-in security measures to prevent harassment, trolling, hacking and cheating. Some cheat codes are limited in online mode to prevent disruption of other players. Cheats such as invincibility are restricted in online mode. Players can use their character's cell phone to call 911 in the event of being harassed by other players and computer controlled police will respond to the location immediately to deal with the situation, either killing and respawning the offender back to their default house or simply autobanning the offender from online play for a preset period of time. Alternatively 912 can be dialed which calls for a moderator, a human My Life employee, to respond to help deal with a situation. Moderators appear as characters and cannot be killed. If a moderator does not respond immediately, the computer controlled police will respond after a minute to deal with the situation. Reports can be submitted against offensive players who are known to repeatedly cause problems for players which may result in a permanent online ban for offenders. My Life additionally took into consideration the threat of rampant impersonation and fake profiles and characters as frequently seen on most internet sites, forums and dating/social websites. To counter this threat, the game will feature a mini profile system which can be verified with Sony officials through sending a verification photo and identification to allow Sony and My Life to mark a player as officially verified. People such as celebrities and government officials are recommended to verify their accounts. Celebrities characters appear with a glowing gold star above their head while in game play and government officials are designated with a glowing red star. Regular verified players are designated with a black star and moderators, adminstrators and other My Life employees are marked with a spinning and glowing blue star. Verification will be optional but can be done at any time and multiple users of a single system can be verified individually on separate accounts. Development My Life has been in development for three years, first using general programming methods to create the game and system files. On May 6th 2009 programming was changed to use a new experimental technology called the MIS & SIS system which allowed less people to program and design the game faster, with greater graphics and in less computer memory space. For the first two years of development, the console was designed through the older method, programming main system files and all other systems. After, the game itself, My Life went under construction. This continued for six months until the MIS/SIS system was used instead. MIS/SIS MIS/SIS stands for Mental Imaging System and Subconscious Imaging System. It is a new technology developed by government researchers at MIT University. It consists of a computer language capable of communicating with the human brain. Human brain waves were converted into a computer which then generates sound, words or images as seen inside the head. Wiring is placed on the head of an individual. Reading brain waves and nervous system messages, these are trasmitted to a computer and displayed on the screen. Should the user picture the color red in his/her head, the computer screen will turn red. Should a house be pictured, the same house will appear on the computer screen. The SIS functions similarly and was first tested on video recording dreams for later playback. The SIS is used to generate better images, video and audio than the MIS. SIS records directly from the individual's deep memory where all the information gathered throughout life is stored. The MIS can be glitchy and unstable because of errors the brain makes when attempting to generate an image in the head. A person with Attention Defecit Disorder attempting to produce a square would have a hard time generating this, causing various images, sounds and words to appear on the computer screen. MIS was rarely used in the development of My Life. SIS was primarily used to generate the world maps, vehicles, various clothing, people, buildings and items that will be used in the game. In the three months since development began using the SIS system, My Life has completed a full scale computer generation of the Union of Everett detailed down to each street and road, filled with the correct or similar structures as found in real life, which in testing, functions fully as a playable map. My Life is expected to take a much longer time to complete the full world map in playable detail. Licensing Because My Life is a real life regeneration into a game, hundreds of companies had to allow clearance for use of their products in the game, primarily stores, buildings and vehicles. Some of the first companies to sign deals with Sony and My Life were Chevrolet, GM, Ford, Wal*Mart, the New York City Police Department, Macy's, Toyota, the National Football League and clearance from the Everetti government to use buildings and vehicles from the military, agencies and offices. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology